A Promise Sealed by a Dance
by puffles 44
Summary: Shin Makoku was celebrating the first full moon of the year... The royal couple were able to escape the rioting people asking for their first dance... They ended up being together and Yuri made a promise... One-shot.Yuuram. Read to know more...please?


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Kyou Kara Maou!

A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this!

* * *

A Promise Sealed by a Dance

There was a grand ball held in Covenant castle during the first full moon of the year. Yuri was surprised that the people in his country celebrated this kind of occasion... It wasn't really that important, but they considered this event as an opportunity to have a fruitful and productive year... It was said so in the text books Günter let Yuri read to familiarize himself with the celebrations and traditions of Shin Makoku. This was one of them... As much as the young and inexperienced king wanted to escape paper work in the most convenient way possible, like holding a grand party such as this, but he couldn't help mentally complain about this... The girls are rioting on who gets to dance with the king and who would dance with his fiancé. So, they were forced to hide from them in the farthest and darkest corner of the ballroom. Yuri just smiled at the scowling Wolfram beside him with his arms crossed.

"Come on, Wolf... Lighten up, at least we were able to get away unharmed... And, this is a ball, a celebration, so you should cheer up!" Yuri tried to persuade the clearly annoyed blonde to show a smile.

"Yuri, tell me, how could I?" Wolfram shouted which miraculously didn't draw any attention. "How can I lighten up when people are trying to pull me away from you? I'm your fiancé! They have no right to do that! You should know that by now... After all, we've been in this relationship for a year now..."

Wolfram pouted and looked away from Yuri. Avoiding the insensitive king from seeing the blush he had he got from realizing they were alone in a dark corner. Yuri sighed and wore that cheerful smile he possessed that persuaded the blonde so many times into getting him to do what he wished.

"I know what will cheer you up!" Yuri said enthusiastically. "I'll be you first dance!"

Yuri pulled Wolfram to the dance floor and they made eye contact. Wolfram smiled sweetly at the double-black and held out his hand.

"Wimp, that's right... I should be your first dance, and you should be mine..." Wolfram said calmly with his eyes twinkling that made Yuri even happier.

Yuri placed his hand on top of Wolfram's and the other on his dance partner's waist. Slowly, the swayed from side to side and did turns and other dance steps. Most of the time, Yuri stepped on Wolfram's foot, but the blonde didn't show any signs of being irate and just chuckled at the level of his fiancé's expertise in dancing. Both parties were silent and only looked at each other's eyes. They seemed to be in the universe they created for themselves. They ignored the violent complaints the young ladies and gentlemen were whispering to one other.

"Hey, Wolfram... I've given you a lot of trouble in the past year, haven't I?" Yuri started a conversation. "And, it doesn't include the foot stepping I'm doing right now..."

"You don't know how much load you've given me... But, that doesn't matter... You don't have to worry about it one thing..." Wolfram said slowly. "Besides, having your first dance this evening make up for all of those things..."

"I know that you're an impatient person, but... Would you mind waiting a _little_ bit more?" Yuri asked with a smile.

"I wouldn't mind... Besides, I told myself that I'll wait for you till the very end... I'll wait for you until you would be able to come up with a decision... May it be bad or good..." Wolfram said as he released Yuri's hand for the song has ended.

"Thank you, Wolf..." Yuri said and trapped his fiancé with a heartfelt embrace. "I'll promise you right here that when I'm ready, I'll ask for your hand one more time, and this time... It would be for real..."

"Can you prove to me that you meant what you said?" Wolfram asked as he savoured the feeling of Yuri's embrace.

"If you want, we could have another round as a way to seal my promise..." Yuri said and withdrew to look at the green eyes Wolfram had. "So, would you want another round of dancing?"

"I'll be glad to..." Wolfram said and held his hand one more time.

Yuri accepted the hand offered to him and danced with his fiancé as a way to seal off a promise he knew he would be able to keep...

**The End**

* * *

A/N: Did you guys like it? Tell me what you felt! Just press the green button below!


End file.
